


Ninja Slayers(Look It Needed A Name And Im Desperate)

by Tree_Trees



Category: Lego Ninjago, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack Crossover, Gen, Light Angst, Swearing, i think, idk how to use ao3 quite yet, if i did something wrong thats expected lmao, tags to be added later i think lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Trees/pseuds/Tree_Trees
Summary: Kai drew out his sword immediately.  He knew better than to go off and fight this strange thing, but he wouldn’t let it get too close.“Ah, Don’t play these games! You are no Demon Slayer!  That katana of yours won’t scare me!”‘Demon Slayer’?  What Is This Thing Even Saying?The creature- human- mutated thing, whatever it was, smiled wide, narrowing its eyes at the group.“You’re all gonna be a promising meal!”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Tree And I Don't Know How To Write Fics 😎  
> Anyway This Originally Started As A Joke But I Kinda Like It So Here We Are With This Crack But Also Legit Fic

“Lloyd!! Wake _up_ already!”  
Kai’s voice kept ringing in his ear, and when Lloyd finally jolted awake, he quickly realized that wherever he was, it definitely was not Ninjago. He took Kai’s hand, letting him help get him on his feet. Lloyd looked around at the new area they were in. 

It was dark-  _ Really  _ dark. Even with his incredible eyesight, he could barely see through the trees. Their only source of light was the moon, which was bright to look up at. It was beautiful to look at too.

“Zaane..” Jay whined, forcing himself to sit up. “Where are we? How did we get here- And why did that hurt so much,,,”

Lloyd looked around for Zane, as they were all kind of scattered around.

“I do not know, I only know that we were teleported to what I assume is another realm.” Zane scanned the area as he answered the question. “I think we should go and find a town and ask around.”  
Kai started a small fire in his hands. It thankfully was enough to light up the area. “I agree!” 

“So it’s settled; we go and find a town.”

***

Using Kai’s fire as light, the ninja went off into the woods in search of a town. They’re goal was to figure out where they were and where to find a medic- as they all had minor injuries and broken bones- Ok, Jay was the only one with a broken leg, But that's not the point. 

Lloyd stopped, something was off. He felt it, though he didn’t know where or what it was. The woods were already eerie, but this just made it worse. 

“Am I the only one getting a bad vibe?” Nya stopped too, the others slowing down as well.

Cole shook his head, and so did Jay, who was piggybacking on Cole due to his leg. “No, I'm getting one too. It’s rather odd.”

_ So I’m not the only one. _

They all stopped and looked around. Lloyd prayed that whatever it was, it wasn’t a major threat and just something minor, easy to deal with.

“DUCK!”

Before Lloyd could react, Nya grabbed and pushed him over. He worriedly looked over at whatever almost hit him.

There was a creature- no, a human. No- it  _ looked  _ like one, but it couldn’t be.

It was pale, with long black hair, with a strange design on its face. It had sharp long claw-like nails, bright orange eyes and prominent fangs- longer and more noticeable than Lloyds, and he was half Oni and Dragon. 

“Oohh, an entire group! An injured group at that!” It’s voice was scratchy.

Kai drew out his sword immediately. He knew better than to go off and fight this strange thing, but he wouldn’t let it get too close.

“Ah, Don’t play these games! You are no Demon Slayer! That katana of yours won’t scare me!” 

_ ‘Demon Slayer’? What Is This Thing Even Saying? _

The creature- human- mutated thing, whatever it was, smiled wide, narrowing its eyes at the group.

“You’re all gonna be a promising meal!”

Lloyds eyes widened in fear, knowing the others were too. Meal? What does it mean?!  
It kept rambling. “Six! Not one, but six! Six humans in a single night!! This is a blessing!! The strength I’ll have from consuming you all!! My Lord will be pleased with me!! For getting such strength in such a short time!!”  
“Shut up!” Kai rathered fire in his palms and sent it at the thing. “What are you even talking about?!”  
It was not expecting a fireball to hit it- at least not in the face, so it yelled out and grabbed its face with its hand.

“What am I saying? Are you stupid? Have you been sheltered?! I should've guessed, you all gave off young scents!” It managed out.

Kai raised a brow.

“I’m a  _ Demon,  _ kid!” It smiled again, removing the hand that grabbed it’s face.

The burn from Kai’s fire- it was gone. Like it was never even there!! 

“You’re stupid fire powers won’t do shit! Us demons can regenerate, we're immortal!! So just accept your fate!!” 

Before any of them could react, it had already lunged at Kai. He was prepared, so he attacked back. Once it got close, he swung the sword. It hit the demon's arm, slicing through it, but not fully cutting it off. 

“You think you're something kid?!” The demon shouted, pushing Kai back in the process of jumping away to heal itself. 

“Someone else is coming.” Zane whispered, though it’s not like anybody could hear him anyway due to the fighting.

“Who?” Lloyd looked around. He couldn’t see anything. Could it be another demon?  
“You brat! Stop throwing your stupid fire at me!!” The demon dodged another fire attack with its arm.

Kai didn’t stop. “Aw, but I thought you were immortal!”  
“That doesn’t mean shit!! I may not be killed by it, but that doesn't mean it feels-”  
Everything felt like it froze, Lloyd didn’t like it. But the demon, it’s head fell off it’s body and hit the ground, and soon did the rest of it. 

And there was a person standing behind it. None of them could tell which direction he even came from.

They all stood before him, like they suddenly were face to face to the First Spinjitzu Master himself. 

He had unruly black hair that he kept into a low messy ponytail, and his eyes were some shade of sapphire. He was wearing some sort of uniform with a haori over it. The haori was split down the middle with two different patterns; the right being a solid shade of pinkish red and the left being a more complex pattern of green, yellow and orange.

“Uh, thanks,” Kai lowered his sword. “But who are you?”  
“Why are you all out at night, don’t you know it’s dangerous?” The man completely ignored Kai’s words.

“Forgive us, but we don’t even know where we are.” Lloyd stepped forward. “We aren’t even from this realm.”  
The man barely raised a brow, he had little emotion on his face. 

“Then that explains why you look like that.”  
“What?”  
“You look different, you have fangs and eyes that remind me of a cats, but you don’t look or act like a demon.” 

_ Oh, I Wonder Why, Maybe Because I’m Not A Demon? _

“And you-” He turned towards Kai. “-You aren’t a Slayer, yet you're extremely talented with your sword, though your techniques are nothing like anything I’ve seen. And the fact you can summon fire in your hands; Flame Breathing is a technique, of course, but what you can do is completely different.”  
Kai just stared at him confused.

“Now that we established that we don’t belong here,” Lloyd clapped his hands. “Can you tell us where we are?”  
He turned to face Lloyd again. “You are currently located at the very bottom of Natagumo Mountain in the woods, you should be lucky that we had already killed the Spider Demon Family who ruled it. But because the mountain is no longer ruled by a demon, other demons are trying to come and take it for themselves, and you six were going to be victims of one of the demons who came here.”  
“And where is this mountain located?”  
The man sighed. “I don’t know where you all came from, but right here, right now, you are in the Taisho Era in Japan.”

The ninja all looked towards Zane.

The Ice Ninja thought of a moment. “The Taisho Era? If I’m correct, that would mean we travelled back in time while we were switching realms.”  
“Blah blah that’s great, but what's the year, Zane??” Jay did a hand gesture that implied to get to the point.  
“While I don’t know for sure what exact year were in, the Era were in took place between 1912 and 1926-”

“We travelled almost a ceNTURY BACK IN TIME?!”

***

They learned the man's name was Giyuu Tomioka, and he led them to a place called the “Butterfly Mansion”. During the time, Giyuu explained; Demons are humanoid creatures who eat humans to survive to get stronger. They can only be killed by sunlight and being decapitated by a nichirin sword, a sword only Demon Slayers wield.

The “Lord” the demon mentioned earlier was Muzan Kibutsuji, the strongest and most dangerous demon. Only one Slayer has ever come face to face with him; a boy named Tanjiro Kamado, who travels with his little sister- who’s a demon.

“I still don’t understand,” Cole looked at the ground as he thought. “Your Demon Slayers, yet you're fine with him having a demon with him?”  
“Nezuko is an exception, she’s been proven different from normal demons multiple times.” Giyuu explained. “She wouldn’t harm a human, and if she were too, me and Tanjiro would be the ones in trouble.”  
Cole shrugged. He didn’t quite understand, but who was he to argue? He shifted his arms so he could hold Jays legs better.

Lloyd focused on Giyuu though. He could tell he wasn’t used to talking, or if he even enjoyed talking. And maybe it was just him, But Giyuu’s voice almost sounds strained from talking so much in such a short time. 

Upon entering the Butterfly Mansion, they were greeted by a short, young girl with a pink and green butterfly hair accessory in a side ponytail. She had bangs, and wore a similar looking uniform to Giyuu’s. Instead of pants, she wore a skirt, and had a white cloak fastened to one side. 

“Hello!” Zane said cheerfully. The girl didn’t answer though, she just stood there smiling. 

“She’s kind of scary,,” Jay whispered to Cole, who nodded in agreement.

“Tomioka-San!” A new voice erupted from the silence. 

Another girl walked into the room, who was just barely taller than the other. She had a butterfly hair accessory as well, though hers was white and purple and it kept her hair back into a yakai maki hairstyle. She had side bangs in the front and her hair was black and faded into purple near the ends. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple too. She too wore the same uniform as Giyuu and the other girl. Unlike the other girl, however, she had a haori instead of a cloak. Her haori was white with butterfly wing patterns, and faded into turquoise and pink near the bottom.

“Tomioka, who are these kids?” She asked.

“Hey! We aren’t kids!” Kai exclaimed. “Your one to talk to, your hella short!”  
She giggled a small bit. “Tomioka, have you not told them were Hashira?”  
“What the hell is a ‘Hashira’?”  
“And there's my answer!”  
Giyuu took a deep breath. “I only told them about demons and the basic idea of Demon Slayers, they are not from this world, they know not what they do.”  
All the ninja had to look over at him, taking slight offense to his words. 

She tilted his head, her smile almost disappearing. 

“Well, that's reason enough to bring them here.” She shrugged. “I’m Shinobu Kocho, And as you know, that’s Giyuu Tomioka. I am the Insect Hashira, and he’s the Water Hashira-”  
Kai interrupted her. “And whats a fucking Hashira?”

“Shut  _ up _ so I can explain!” Shinobu was still smiling, but Kai obviously pissed her off.

Shinobu took a breath before continuing. “A Hashira is the highest rank of the Demon Slayer Corps. There are nine of us; Gyomei Himejima the Stone Hashira, Tengen Uzui the Sound Hashira, Kyojuro Rengoku the Flame Hashira, Sanemi Shinazugawa the Wind Hashira, Muichiro Tokito the Mist Hashira, Obanai Iguro the Serpent Hashira, Mitsuri Kanroji the Love Hashira, Giyuu Tomioka the Water Hashira, And me, the Insect Hashira. We are the strongest and most elite members of the Corps, so know your place!”

Lloyd raised his hand a little. “I’m confused, how do you have your powers? I understand water and flame, but serpent? And love?”  
“Because they aren’t ‘powers’!”  
All six of them stood there bewildered.

Shinobu sighed. “We are normal humans, however, we use breathing techniques. They are strong techniques we use in battle. And there are forms to our techniques. Giyuu, for example, can use 11 forms for Water Breathing. Water Breathing combat style is supposed to mimic the elements of water; specifically the flow and flexibility.”

“Ooh..” Lloyd nodded. “I thought it was similar to the elemental powers we have.”  
“Is that what the fire was?” Giyuu asked.

“Yeah!”  
“Elemental powers? Fire? I’m confused!” Shinobu tilted her head.

“In Ninjago- where we're from- we have elemental powers, and were all elemental masters.” Lloyd explained.

“Now I’m intrigued with these children you brought me, Tomioka!” Shinobu happily clasped her hands. “You must show me your elemental powers!! But first; we must see to your injuries!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd stared at the butterfly, realizing he’s never actually stopped to admire one and how beautiful it was. He put together a whole thing in his mind.  
> Whenever he sees a butterfly, he’ll just be reminded about the girls and this whole world in general.  
> Of course, he’ll never forget them, he can’t. And he’ll try and find a way to bring them to his world one day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Chapter 2 Baybee Ooooo /j

The Ninja were treated well at the Butterfly Mansion, and because they were new to this realm, they were almost treated like royalty.

Ok that’s partially a lie; Aoi- one of the butterfly girls who work there- didn’t give two damns about who they were or where they were from. To her, they were just six injured teenagers who were stupid enough to try fighting a demon.

“This is the medicine you’ll need to take,” Aoi handed a small container to Jay. “Take it twice a day, and don’t do anything stupid! You should be grateful it was just a barely broken leg, you’ll heal in no time if you just rest.”  
“Jay doesn’t have enough brain cells to understand all that.” Kai remarked from his side of the room on one of the hospital-like beds. Cole tossed an empty water bottle at his head to keep him in his place.

“But it’s bitter!” Jay didn’t even bat an eye at what Kai said. 

“Don’t you act like Zenitsu now with the whole ‘it’s so bitter I’m gonna die!’ shit, and don’t throw stuff in here or I’ll give you all bitter medicine!!” Aoi snapped, three other butterfly girls standing behind seemed shocked at her swearing.

Lloyd tilted his head. “Zeni-who?”  
“Zen _itsu_! He’s one of Kamado’s friends, and he was a pain to deal with! He was almost turned into a spider and so his limbs shrunk and all he had to do was take medicine a couple times a day but he wouldn’t because he makes everything a million times more difficult than it had to be!!!”

All the ninja stared at her with both confusion and slight fear.

“...You know suddenly the medicine tastes less bitter,” Jay slowly took the container from her hand, lowkey scared she’d punch him.

Their injuries were thankfully minor, so they all recovered rather fast. And they all just hung around and learned more about the new world they were in.

None of them had yet to meet Tanjiro or his friends, as they were off on a mission. It was kinda suspenseful; this kid they knew nothing about seemed so important, that even the Hashira had to admit how vital and important he is, and Tanjiro’s still only in one of the lowest ranks in the Corps.

Lloyd found himself wandering the halls one day. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do, so he just looked around to find stuff. The Mansion reminded him of the Monastery, though much bigger and- he hated to say- probably more beautiful. Once they're back home, he’ll suggest planting more things, maybe figure out if butterflies could become a prominent insect there.

“What are you doing?”  
Lloyd spun around to see the three girls, who asked him the question in sync. He knew who they were; they were with Aoi earlier and helped her out. 

“Oh, uh, I was just bored.” He wasn’t lying.

“We can help!” The one with braids said.

Before Lloyd could say anything, the three had already been dragging him to the yard.

He learned they're names; the one with two low ponytails was Sumi, the one with simple shoulder length hair was Kiyo, and the one with braids was Naho. 

They were all extremely nice, and asked him about Ninjago. Lloyd was happy to tell them, of course. And he had to go on and rant about his tragic backstory. Even one of the Kakushi’s stopped and listened.

“-And that’s how my evil warlord father left me again after destroying the city for the 50th time and after his illegally adopted daughter died and ignore what you hear about her by the way she's not technically my ex the media will believe whatever it wants.” Lloyd finally finished, he hadn’t even realized it was almost sunset.

The butterfly girls and the Kakushi stared at him with a concerned look that was impossible to miss.

“That’s quite a backstory,” Sumi looked down. “I thought our short childhood was tragic; our families were killed by demons and we were saved by Miss Kocho, but yours sounds much horrible,,”

Lloyd squeaked and his hands, which were once in the air as he uses his hands a lot when communicating, dropped.  _ Crap. _

“Wait no- I’m sorry!! Forgive me, I wasn’t trying to invalidate you guys!!” He waved his hands around worriedly- and the look the Kakushi was giving him did  _ not  _ help.

“Oh it’s fine! We don’t mind!”   
“Well you should mind! I'm sorry for making you think that!!” Running away was a really nice idea right now.

The three girls tilted their heads. “What do you mean!”  
“What you just said! I made you feel like your trauma isn’t as bad!!!”

The girls looked at eachother, and then back at Lloyd.  
“But you didn’t mean too!” Sumi pointed out. “And so we forgive you!!”  
_That was- an unexpected response._

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief though, it could’ve been much worse.

The Kakushi laughed a little, then went on about their day- probably to go finish the things they were told to do by the Hashira.

Lloyd was confused by why the Kakushi laughed, but he was far too relieved to think much about it.

“Oh Lloyd!” Naho jumped up, the other two not far behind. 

“Hm?”  
“Since it’s almost nighttime, we should go help Miss Kocho or the others if they need help! And you should go inside and see your friends!” 

“Oh- alright!” Lloyd smiled. He prayed this wasn’t some sort of runaway thing the girls planned so they wouldn’t have to talk to Lloyd after he hurt their feelings- but they genuinely seemed forgiving.

He stood up and went to go inside, but Kiyo stopped him.

“Before you go, you have to promise us something!”  
Lloyd tilted his head. “Promise you what?”  
“When you get back to Ninjago, figure out a way for us to come visit you!”  
Of all requests, this was one Lloyd was least expecting.  
“Yeah!” Sumi pitched in. “We wanna ride the dragons!”  
“Oh, ok!” Lloyd laughed a little.

The girls ran off after that, then Noha turned around to face Lloyd one last time.

“But if you can’t do that, promise us that you’ll never forget us, ok!!” She called out to him, then turned and left.

_ That was also very unexpected. _

Lloyd stood there agape. Of course he wouldn’t forget them..

His thoughts were abandoned for a moment as he noticed a butterfly circle around him. Naturally, he held out his finger for it, and it took the opportunity to land.

Lloyd stared at the butterfly, realizing he’s never actually stopped to admire one and how beautiful it was. He put together a whole thing in his mind.

Whenever he sees a butterfly, he’ll just be reminded about the girls and this whole world in general.

Of course, he’ll never forget them, he can’t. And he’ll try and find a way to bring them to his world one day too.

***

“Now that your injuries are relatively better- minus the blue guy- we can begin in training you about how to be a Demon Slayer!” Kyojuro Rengoku, The Flame Hashira, told them. He was loud, but very enthusiastic. 

Jay groaned from the porch- as stated, he wasn’t allowed to train yet, as his leg hadn’t fully healed, but at least the Butterfly Girls kept him company.

“This is all just stupid!” Kai stomped angrily. All the Hashira- who they just met- turned their attention to him. “We don’t need this dumb training when we’re already skilled Ninja!”

“Kai!” Cole smacked him on the head. “Don’t be rude!”

“We need this training, We don’t know how to fight the Demons, our training won’t work the same here.” Zane put in.

“Not to mention it’s kind of common sense since we’re in an entirely different world!!” Jay called out.

“Oh shut up! You would’ve said the same shit if you were over here-”  
“Okay, that’s enough!” Kyojuro quickly put an end to the bickering. “Let’s get to the basics!”  
Shinobu stepped forward. “Since you are all already skilled swordsmen- even though you were all taught it differently from us- we’ll be skipping that part of training!”

All the Ninja let out a small sigh of relief- none of them were looking forward to extra training. 

“So now that we're skipping that, we’ll get into the Breathing Styles!”  
“I think we know _how_ to breath-” Cole whacked Kai in the head again before he could try finishing the sentence.

Lloyd raised his hand a little. “Do the ‘Breathing Styles’ have to do with the Hashira things?”  
“Yes!” Shinobu proudly clapped her hands. “Someones been paying attention!”

Lloyd smiled proudly, much to Kai’s displeasure. Obviously Kai figured that out too.. Obviously…

Shinobu giggled at Kai’s visible reaction. “Anyways, I’ll give you all background about the Breathing Styles!”

She raised a finger. “Because a Demons' physical strength alone surpasses an average human's strength, plus their own Blood Demon Art and other powers, we needed to learn a way to help fighting be less one-sided!”

Kyojuro stepped up. “These Breathing Styles use specific and concentrated breath patterns! They increase the users lung capacity and oxygen in their blood, and this increase allows the user to enhance their physical skills and abilities, and mental concentration!”

“Once you learn how to do that, you’ll learn Focused Breathing; Which is able to clot wounds from serious injuries and slowing down things like poison in the bloodstream!”

Lloyd was absolutely  _ amazed.  _ In Ninjago, they could just make cute little orbs in their hands, seeing that from their perspective made them look like they were from a superhero cartoon.

The “powers” here were so unique. They didn’t even consider it to be a power- they're just like any other human, just stronger because of  _ breathing _ .

It was astonishing. 

“And we're gonna learn that!?” Lloyd was excited.

“Yes!!” Shinobu sounded genuinely happy- Lloyd noticed that.

“But remember-” Shinobu warned. “Training for this isn’t easy. It took Tanjiro two whole years to learn it! It takes at least five for most before they even enter Final Selection!”  
And that was where all the Ninja lost their interest.

“But don’t worry!! You're all talented! I’m sure you all will learn quickly!”

That brought Lloyd some comfort. Of course he doesn’t want to stay in this world for 2 or more years- but he wants to learn!  
“When can we start?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI Bruh I'm sorry I Haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with school FGHJKG This chapters super short I'm sorry the next chapter will be better JHGFTHJ  
> I made this at 1 am btw it sucks but ignore it lmao

The next day was when they would decide the Breathing Styles to learn and who would teach them.  
  
But unfortunately, the Ninja’s elemental powers were not the same as the Hashira’s- and not all the Ninja could learn breathing styles similar to their powers. But even so, they made it work anyway.

Kyojuro would teach Kai Flame Breathing, Giyuu would teach Nya Water Breathing, Gyomei would teach Cole Stone Breathing, and Zenitsu would (Try) and teach Jay Thunder Breathing.

Lloyd and Zane were the last two who haven't decided.

“If it makes you feel any better, the breathing styles most likely won't affect our elemental powers, so you can just choose what style you want to learn.” Zane told Lloyd, he safely assumed that he was worried about that. He most likely wasn’t wrong.

Zane decided he would learn Water Breathing with Nya, as his elemental power is similar enough, leaving Lloyd to choose alone.

He sat over by Jay, who was still pissed at not being able to learn yet.

“Just choose a style, Lloyd. It's not gonna affect your special power or anything.” Jay crossed his arms.

“Just because you're upset about your leg doesn’t mean you can yell at me. I get it, you're jealous that I can and you can’t, but it’s not a big deal.”

Jay gasped. “No! But you should be learning the styles!”  
“Your just jealous”  
“I- Uh-" He paused. "You're grounded!”

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. “You know you can't do that.”  
“Give me one reason why!”  
“Because it’s for a stupid reason. And if anyone can do that, it’s Cole. He is technically my legal guardian.”  
Jay scoffed and looked away. Lloyd just made him look like a clown. Again. 

***

By the end of the day, Lloyd hadn’t decided on a style to learn. He knew it wouldn’t affect his powers, but he was picky. 

Sitting where he was earlier with the Butterfly Girls, he just thought about it, wondering if he could convince himself to reconsider anything. 

“What’s wrong?”  
Lloyd turned to see a girl standing there. She had pink hair that faded into green, she wore a skirt instead of pants, wore thigh high socks and had the chest area of her uniform unbuttoned.

“Aren’t you the Love Hashira?” Lloyd asked, he tried paying attention to each Hashira the best he could.

“You know! And I didn’t even tell you!” She twirled happily and went to sit next to him. 

“But I don’t know your name.”  
“It’s Mitsuri! And your’s?”  
“I’m Lloyd.” He didn’t know if he had to shake her hand or leave it as that  
“It’s very nice to meet you!" She smiled happily. "But I noticed you seemed upset, so what’s wrong?” Mitsuri’s emotions went from a ten to a two _very_ fast.

“Oh uh- it’s nothing. I just can’t choose a Breathing Style to learn is all.” Lloyd shrugged.

“Aww, you poor thing. I understand, your power’s aren't the same as the ones here..”

“Don’t be sorry! It’s not your fault, and it’s not a big deal-”  
“I have an idea!” Mitsuri’s sadness over Lloyd vanished. “You can make your own breathing style!”  
Lloyd was shocked.   
“No no no, I can’t do that-”  
“But you can! I did!” 

“No I- What?”  
“Yes!” Mitsuri explained. “I made Love Breathing from Flame Breathing! It’s a style that I made, and only I can use! And you can do the same!”

Lloyd thought about it. “But I don’t know how?”  
“So I’ll teach you!” 

“Well- Then I’ll try!”  
Mitsuri cheerfully clapped her hands. Lloyd was happy too- now he didn’t need to worry about choosing one.

“Meet me here tomorrow when you wake up, ok? It’s late now, and I heard your friend- Cole I think, whoever it was they had amazing earth powers- Say you're just only 14. You're so young! You need sleep! Rest! You're probably so tired!” Mitsuri ushered him instead. And she was right- Lloyd  _ was _ getting tired.


End file.
